The invention relates generally to electric vehicles and the like, and more particularly to improvements in energy generating systems for maintaining normal operating power levels of the principal energy sources of electric vehicles.
Throughout the history of the automobile three types of power have been used in conventional vehicles--namely, petroleum (gasoline and diesel), steam and electric; although it is recognized that new solid fuel and atomic power is technologically available. While the gasoline engine has been the primary power source for vehicles for many years, the energy problems being encountered throughout the world have caused a resurgence of interest in various energy sources as alternatives to petroleum and in recent years increasing development efforts have been undertaken in all aspects of electric energy as a prime mover for vehicles.
Such developments have produced stronger, light weight vehicles using new materials and improved, long-life, rechargeable batteries substantially extending vehicle operating ranges. This objective is recognized as an essential goal to achieve wide consumer acceptance of electric powered vehicles, and to that end the need is also recognized for improvements in electric power generating systems for such electric storage batteries to thereby minimize or eliminate the need for long battery-recharging periods now required.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide an electric energy generation system for substantial recovery of electric energy and recharging of the principal storage batteries so as to eliminate the need for supplemental or auxiliary gasoline or like prime movers and minimize the need for recharging from external power sources.
Another object is to provide an energy regeneration system that will not be operative during peak power demands during starting, acceleration and heavy load conditions, but which will be operative under most normal vehicle driving conditions for sustained vehicle operation and recharging of the principal electric batteries.
Another object is to provide an energy recovery system that will be operated by multiple switch means responsive to inertial and gravitational forces imposed on the vehicle by various road and operating conditions and power demands.
These and still other objects and advantages will become more apparent hereinafter.